


今晚的夜色真美

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Florent Salieri, M/M, Odo Mozart, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 鬼爷停车场第33区的第186号车，脑洞内容见文末notes。这次不是现代AU，因为史向既视感太强了，设定背景就是莫扎特邀请萨列里一起去看自己的新剧《魔笛》。豆扎flo萨一百天贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 豆扎/flo萨
Kudos: 5





	今晚的夜色真美

“萨列里先生……”

萨列里停下了脚步，但没有回头，只是微微侧着脑袋等待喊住自己的年轻音乐家的下文。

故他也没有看到莫扎特犹豫不决的神情，就像一个害怕自己的圣诞愿望被拒绝的孩子。

“明晚，明晚我的新剧上演……您知道的，就是《魔笛》，您会来吗？”

“那部席卡内德请您写的德语歌剧？”萨列里有些好奇地转过身，“我记得您几天前才告知我您写完了的好消息，这么快就能上演了？”

说到这个，莫扎特似乎就兴奋了起来，他用力地点了点头：“是的！才排练了两天，但是我觉得他们已经做到了！而且，而且我有点等不及啦，萨列里大师。这部作品是我近年最喜欢的一部了！”

“恭敬不如从命，莫扎特先生。”萨列里欠了欠身子，“是狄亚·维登剧院是吧？我明晚定会准时出席的，感谢您的邀请。那么现在，夜安。”

他不会承认自己完全无法拒绝莫扎特刚刚那一提到《魔笛》就出现了的神采奕奕的模样。

他也不会承认自己带着Madame Cavalieri去的目的是什么——事实上，他自己可能都不太确定自己约请这位与自己和莫扎特都曾经爱慕过的优秀迷人的女高音是为了什么。

当然，除了卡瓦列里夫人，萨列里恐怕也找不到第二个愿意陪着自己来狄亚·维登剧院这个位于维也纳郊区的破旧小剧院，与平民一起欣赏被自己的同事们所不齿的歌剧的女伴了。

“萨列里大师，我听说莫扎特先生在剧里用了共济会的入会仪式？”卡瓦列里夫人饶有兴趣地问，在看到萨列里板着的脸之后就知趣地沉默了下来。两人一路无话，与剧院的寒酸格格不入的精致马车将两人放在了剧院门口，萨列里嘱咐过马车夫不用来接之后便挽起卡瓦列里夫人的手往剧院里走。

不得不承认，这狄亚·维登剧院是萨列里此生到过的最寒酸的剧院。门边还堆着可能是后台取暖用的稻草和木柴。

很明显这也是卡瓦列里夫人到过的最寒酸的剧院。因为萨列里感觉到了自己的女伴的脚步很明显犹疑了一下才跟上自己。正当萨列里想要问她剧院里的装修和气味是否让她感到不适的时候，从里面风风火火走出来的一个白色的身影抢在他前面开了口：

“这不是Madame Cavalieri吗！没想到萨列里会带着您一起来，您还是那样的美丽动人！”莫扎特说着行了一个标准的吻手礼，在卡瓦列里夫人还没来得及回应寒暄的时候就一个侧身伸手把还挽着卡瓦列里夫人的萨列里搂在了怀里，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度轻吻了一下宫廷首席乐师的嘴唇，然后抬头对卡瓦列里夫人露出一个自信满满的笑容，“但他是我的，您没有机会啦！”然后他又以极快的速度放开了脸色正在以肉眼可见的速度黑下去的萨列里，快速而有有点刻板地鞠了一躬，“演出马上就要开始啦，我得去指挥~请享受这部歌剧吧。”不给两人说话的机会，莫扎特就又风风火火地跑回了乐池。

萨列里还没从又惊又怒的情绪中反应过来，卡瓦列里夫人就咯咯地笑了，虽然她为了遮掩打开了自己的扇子，但是就在她身边的萨列里不可能听不到。直到落座，卡瓦列里夫人都在以很淑女的方式小声笑着，最后她应该是实在忍不住了，凑近绷着脸的萨列里的耳朵，像一只快活的百灵鸟一样低声说：“我就跟你说带我来也没用啦，萨列里大师。看他多喜欢您呀。”

卡瓦列里夫人的话像电流一样让萨列里脊背一直，他刚想辩驳，前奏就响起了。萨列里的注意力不由自主地被那个背对着自己正在指挥的身影吸引，今天不知道为什么，莫扎特把自己半长的金发扎成了一个随意的啾啾，让本来就像个孩子的他更加孩子气了。

为什么刚刚自己没有注意到呢？萨列里出神地想着，完全忘记了自己几秒钟之前还想反驳卡瓦列里夫人。

再下一秒，他就被音乐包裹，被莫扎特的音乐包裹。

无论听多少次，萨列里都会一次又一次沉沦在莫扎特的音乐里，像扑火的飞蛾一样绝望又毫不犹豫。那序曲，那如金色的泉水一般的弦乐向他奔涌而来，而乐池则成了泉眼，源源不断地涌出音乐，将萨列里淹没在其中。

而萨列里心甘情愿被溺死，他张开嘴，并不是徒劳地想要得到空气，而是为了吸入更多的音乐，更多的金色。

他望着那个金色的后脑勺，在金色的泉水的“折射”下，那个本应很近很近的背影显得如此遥远，被金色的光辉笼罩着，似乎下一秒就会脱离这个世界。

卡瓦列里夫人坐在萨列里身边把这些都看在眼里，她又忍不住打开了自己的扇子来遮掩嘴角的笑容。既然自己都应邀来了，不如好好帮一把。

于是莫扎特几乎在每一曲之间的间隙偷偷回头看自家大师的时候，都能看到卡瓦列里与萨列里在笑着谈论着什么——应该是他的曲子吧！怎么会不是他的曲子呢？但是莫扎特还是忍不住感到焦虑，因为他每次所瞥见的萨列里嘴角的弧度——上帝啊，这会儿萨列里这样对着卡瓦列里夫人笑的次数几乎是萨列里在半年里对自己这么笑的总和。

当塔米诺在火洞里面对熊熊的火焰的时候，莫扎特几乎已经无心指挥，不不不不是说他没在好好指挥，这是他的音乐，他沉浸其中又出乎其外，他全身心地沉浸在音乐的波涛中， 成为上帝的乐器，但与此同时他那凡人的一角又关注着那坐在前排的维也纳首席乐师。

当《魔笛》的首演终于结束的时候，莫扎特差点没有注意到台下浪潮般的欢呼和喝彩，他只想奔到萨列里的身边，问他觉得怎么样。

“这，的确是一部优秀的歌剧，莫扎特先生。”

萨列里谨慎又难得真诚地说。然而得到了肯定的莫扎特顿了一下之后突然又生起气来了，他脸上因为音乐带来的兴奋渐渐褪去，“您想去喝一杯吗？以示对《魔笛》首演成功的庆祝。”

“谢谢您的好意，莫扎特先生。”萨列里中规中矩地欠了欠身，“但是这里还有一位优雅的夫人，我不能将她抛在维也纳的郊区，于情于理都不合适。”

不知道是不是他的错觉，萨列里觉得自己这句话说完之后，莫扎特似乎很快地撅了一下嘴，很快很快的，让人无法确定。“您说的对，萨列里先生，我真是糊涂了！怎么能不送卡瓦列里夫人回家呢！”莫扎特一步跨到卡瓦列里夫人的另一侧挽起了她，“我亲爱的夫人，请原谅我的鲁莽，并允许我和萨列里先生一起送您回家。”

在萨列里能来得及拒绝之前，卡瓦列里夫人就笑着答应了。

于是当今维也纳最伟大的两位音乐家和最优秀的女高音之一就这样走在维也纳的街上。让萨列里更感觉尴尬的是，似乎卡瓦列里夫人不是自己的女伴，而是莫扎特的女伴了——一路上他们都在自己的身边小声的交谈，甚至一起笑起来。听不到他们的谈话内容让萨列里无法加入聊天，只能在一边沉默着，几乎要融入夜色中。

就当萨列里开始思考这是不是莫扎特对自己的某种报复的时候，他们已经到卡瓦列里夫人的家了。两个音乐家分别对女高音行了吻手礼并道晚安。

莫扎特与卡瓦列里夫人的道别就像一对有自己的小秘密的年轻男女一样，这让萨列里不由得嫉妒起来，又有一点点担心莫扎特与卡瓦列里夫人到底谈论了什么，但他自己也不确定自己是在嫉妒谁或是具体在担心什么。

门锁落上的声音在沉静的夜里分外明显。

“那么……萨列里先生，我有这个荣幸送您回家吗？”莫扎特回过头看向沉默了许久的萨列里，脸上带着琢磨不透的神情。

萨列里皱了一下眉头，下意识地拒绝——他似乎一直在拒绝莫扎特：“不，不必费心了，莫扎特先生。我家离这里并不远，您也是知道的。”

而他的拒绝也一直没有用。莫扎特就像没有听到萨列里的拒绝一样，凑上前不由分说地挽住了萨列里的胳膊：“那我更要陪您啦，您看，今晚的夜色多美啊！”

萨列里有点难以置信地望向莫扎特，而莫扎特看起来是那样的自然，就好像全维也纳都认为应该是仇人的他们俩就应该在这样温柔的夜色里亲密如爱侣一样挽着胳膊，一起回到他的家，甚至应该一起喝杯茶或者酒，或者其他什么，他不知道！

他不知道！今天的一切似乎都不在计划里。

于是萨列里任由莫扎特挽着他走在安静的维也纳街头，一切都静悄悄的——这一片基本上是贵族名人住的区域，没有什么流浪汉和醉鬼敢到这儿来。因为是被拉着，萨列里比莫扎特慢半步，一路上他都是从侧后方看着莫扎特，看着他棱角分明的颧骨，莫名可爱的发髻，和脖颈上温柔地卷起一个弧度的小碎发。

莫扎特突然停了下来，萨列里由于惯性和出神往前又滑了半步，还是莫扎特反应快拉住了他的手让他停了下来。

“唔……？”萨列里发现他们停在了一个十字路口边，右转就应该是自己家了，他以为莫扎特不确定应该往哪个方向走，于是他咳嗽了一声，说：“往右，莫扎特先生，还有几步就到了，谢谢您。”

谁知道闻言莫扎特并没有走动，只是站在那里，低垂着脑袋，拉着萨列里的手，像是失去了什么心爱的东西一样沮丧，又或者是患得患失，萨列里不确定。正当他想开口询问莫扎特是不是不舒服的时候，莫扎特突然轻轻的开口：

“萨列里先生，我承认我以前可能跟您开过一些不合时宜的玩笑，我也知道您估计不太敢相信我接下来想说的话……但是，我喜欢你，这点根本不是戏弄。”

萨列里感觉莫扎特的话语像是温暖的金色丝线，被说出口之后就柔柔地缠绕在他的身上。他有点难以相信莫扎特会说这样的话。他不相信，但他又是那么那么想要去相信。于是他也低低地回了一声：

“我知道。”

好像这样就能骗过自己一样。萨列里暗自嘲笑自己，下意识地抬头，却一不小心跌入了维也纳最明亮的星河里。

那一瞬间，他相信了。

莫扎特的话语缠绕在他的耳边，缠绕在他的灵魂上，随着莫扎特的一举一动收紧又松开。莫扎特抬起自己一直牵着的萨列里的那只手，像是在膜拜一样，在修长的手指上落下一个吻。

金线收紧，灼烫着萨列里的灵魂，让他无法自抑。

星星在召唤他。

于是卑微的飞蛾扑向会灼伤自己的星星。

嘴唇相碰的触感让萨列里突然惊醒，他触电一般地从莫扎特虚搂着他的双臂之间退开。他忘记了这里是路口，虽然已是深夜，但这也是不合乎礼仪的。

金色的丝线松松地缠绕在萨列里的灵魂周围，轻松而慵懒。

萨列里快步走向自己的家门口，莫扎特在他身后亦步亦趋。萨列里有一种莫扎特手上牵着那金线的一端的错觉，这使他无法逃脱这金线的围绕束缚。

又是一声门锁落下的声音，这次不同的是，萨列里和莫扎特是在门的这一边。

“我，我去煮点热茶，夜里有点冷……”

“都这么晚了，不需要啦……安东尼奥……”

萨列里还在做着徒劳的挣扎，莫扎特甚至没有动作，只是开口，轻轻收紧那金线，萨列里就溃不成军。

“……佣人都睡了，您也小声一点，不要吵醒他们。”

门厅本来就很小，现在再加上比自己高半个头的莫扎特，萨列里觉得自己甚至有些喘不过来气。

“噗……您说得，像是我们在偷情一样。”

昏暗的门厅里，自己身边的这颗星星多灿烂啊。但是萨列里还是要……

“闭嘴。”

啊，今晚的夜色真美。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *对狄亚·维登剧院的描述参考英扎，萨列里带着Madame Cavalieri也是参考了英扎的设定。  
> *对《魔笛》的描述有参考百度百科的介绍。
> 
> 原脑洞：  
> 186.豆扎突然叫住准备离开的萨列里：明晚我的新剧上演……您会来吗？  
> 第二天晚上萨老师带着女伴来了！演出开始前豆扎跑到他们面前：这位女士您真可爱！ 然后把萨老师往怀里一拉：但他是我的，您没有机会了！说完在萨老师嘴上亲了一口，转身回台上去了hhhhh姑娘看着萨老师忍不住笑起来，用扇子挡着自己的半张脸。萨老师脸已经红透了，但还是定下心神坐了回去，旁边的姑娘悄悄凑过来：就跟你说带我来也没用啦。  
> 演奏间隙豆扎都看见姑娘笑着跟大师说话，大师很温柔（？）的样子，豆扎就生气。结束之后豆扎邀请萨列里去喝一杯，萨老师拒绝了表示要送女士回家。豆说好啊那我也不去喝酒了我陪你送她回家。路上妹子挽上了豆的手肘跟他在一边说悄悄话，萨列里觉得有一种自己被卖了的感觉。  
> “要再送您回家吗？”  
> “…不，并不需要了，我家离这里不远。走回去就好。”  
> “那我陪您！”  
> 豆大大咧咧特别自然地牵起萨老师的手，反倒让萨老师觉得如果甩开才是不自然的。走到一半停下了萨老师不明所以地抬头看着他，以为他不知道路就告诉他右转。豆扎捏着大师的手，紧紧拽着 低着头自顾自地说"我知道你估计不太敢相信……嗯，但是我喜欢你这点根本不是戏弄。"  
> 萨老师低声说了句我知道，一抬头就看见豆眼睛亮亮地看着他，那里落满了维也纳最亮的星星。豆扎拉起萨老师的手在手指上落下一个吻 ：现在可以吻您了吗，我的大师。萨老师反手抓住豆的手指，微微往上踮脚就凑了过去，嘴唇刚刚碰上萨老师就意识到这儿是街口，没等豆深入就把人推开了。  
> 豆扎跟着萨老师回家。  
> “……我，我去煮点热茶。”  
> “都这么晚了，不需要啦安东尼奥。”  
> “…佣人都睡了，您也小声些。”  
> “听起来我们像是在偷情一样——”  
> “闭嘴。”


End file.
